


Ornery and a smiling act

by Simply_mc



Series: The smiling act [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Neglect, Cussing, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_mc/pseuds/Simply_mc
Summary: Tommy was a "problem child" not by choice though. Growing up moving from place to place and living in constant fear made him like this. Past homes he's been in didn't help either, all they did was supply him with a deep hatred of himself and many, many bruises for show. But maybe... Just maybe... This time will be different...OrFollow Tommy in his journey of recovery and healing with Dadza, Wilbur and, Techno.Spoilers he doesn’t want to be fixed >:)OrNot me projecting onto Tommy smh, heed the warnings everybody this shits about to get crazy.But seriously, so this fic is obviously angsty and dark and focuses on a lot of traumatic experiences. So basically my pushing my trauma on Tommy oh also I just want to make this clear that Tommy in the story is just an AU and I'm not talking about IRL Tommy.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), They are family your honor - Relationship, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The smiling act [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084823
Comments: 84
Kudos: 535





	1. A clean slate that's not so clean...

**Author's Note:**

> If Tommy says anything about not being comfortable with people writing fanfics about him this will be deleted :D  
> So Trigger Warnings out of the way, let's begin...

As the car progressed further and further away from his most recent ~~hell~~ home, he tried to focus on anything other than the ridiculously loud tapping that his social worker- _‘No, her name is Jane, you’ve gotta stop calling her that’_ , was making on the wheel with her fake acrylic nails. 

But fuck was it hard, Tommy was never good with loud sounds ever since the first home, we don’t need to talk about that though, he was perfectly _fine_.

The only reason he’s in this predicament now is because of that damn fucker thinking _he_ could make Tommy do anything he wanted, which was completely wrong obviously. 

_‘No way in hell, that's an abuse of power I've read about shit like that, hell I've been through shit like that’_ Tommy yelled in his head, he wouldn't dare say it out though. The thing is, Tommy didn't tell his social worker why he needed to leave; he just called her out of the blue, using all the right words so he knew that she couldn’t say no. 

Tommy was suddenly yanked out of these thoughts when he heard talking coming from the other side of the car. She was talking to someone on the phone? 

“Yeah we're on the way back right now- no I don't know the full reason- no he didn't tell me much- haha well yeah he's a problem child, after all, what did you expect”. After that last sentence, he completely zoned out, it wasn't like he was trying to be a so-called problem child, luck just wasn't on his side. 

Well, there was this one time he got lucky, they were a nice family but, they had several flaws, one being the fact they had never fostered before this and another being that they had a severe case of ‘savior complex’ which was nice since that got him braces but he ruined it when they found out how fucked up he was, mentally. 

It also didn't help his case when they saw certain _scratches_ on his arm, luckily the family never told his social worker about it, but maybe if they did he could've gotten help _‘do I even want help though… No’_ he didn’t need help, nothing was wrong with him.

I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts again when I heard someone calling my name. “mmy- Tommy!” I flinched back into my surroundings noticing we weren't moving anymore.

“what?” The tone of her voice was starting to give me a headache. 

“get out of the car, we’re here” she sighed, cutting off the car and opening up her door.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you old hag I’m getting out” I groaned while stepping out of the car. 

“Wha- Wha- We talked about this, I'm only 24!” Her words made it seem like she was trying to justify her age but, her face was full of astonishment. 

“Still old as fuck, watch the steps or you might break your hip, old lady” I laugh while going inside leaving her dumbstruck. 

_‘Finally back to this nightmare disguised as a group home’_ I entered my old room repressing the urge to lay in my bed and let the soothing darkness consume me… Well, I was never very good at stopping my urges, so I finally gave in and laid under the warmth of a shitty, but effective, dark blanket. 

I was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

 _‘fuck fuck he’s coming fuck what should do fuck’_ my breathing started becoming unsteady but I couldn’t do anything more than focus on the loud footsteps. 

_‘fuck did I do something wrong again’_ suddenly the footsteps stopped and finally, I could breathe. Then my door handle started shaking like someone was trying to come in. 

_‘Okay fuck ‘m not there anymore, I’m not there’_ I let out a shaky breath trying to examine my surrounding, finally finding a _non-destructive_ anchor, _‘Digging your nails into your thighs isn’t destructive... right?’_.

“Hello?” I yell trying to make my voice sound confident but flinching when it came in out more of a waver _‘fuck get it together man’_. 

When the door opened I saw a concerned look on my social worker’s face _‘she’s not concerned she just pities me’_. 

I hardened my gaze, “what do you want Jane.” I managed to sit up in my bed eventually looking at her in the eyes. 

“Well... I heard you mumbling and screaming down the hall so I wanted to-” I cut her off before she could finish her pity-filled sentence.

“I saw a spider” _'fuck, a spider? seriously?'_

“Mhm, I’m sure.” Jane said while looking me up and down with an unimpressed face. 

Scoffing, I asked again “What do you want”.

She sighs “I got a call from the people higher up saying that another family wanted an interview”.

“When is it?” this time it was me with the unimpressed face.

“In about two hours-” The tone of her voice coming out in professional manner.

“TWO HOURS?! It’s fucking night right now, what kinda fuckin’ weirdo waits until night!?” rushing to get the words out of my mouth, sounding panicked. 

“Uh- Tommy it’s morning, you slept all night” concern and confusion filling her voice.

 _‘oh fuck, that’s a first, no wonder I was freaking out earlier I haven’t had that much sleep in a long fuckin’ while’_ “Oh... I knew that” I nod my head while trying to sound confident. 

“Yeah… I bet, I just came in here to give you the rundown- I know you’ve already been through these hundreds of times but it’s mandatory”. 

_‘ughhh’_ “let’s get this over with” I groan out while running a hand through my hair.

“Good. Okay so blah blah blah you need to behave around them so stop filling every sentence with your _colorful_ vocab, be nice to them it’s a good family” Waving her hands like usual when talking. 

I let a long groan out “Okay I get it, give me details about the _good family_ ” mocking her tone made her glare at me, I nearly laughed making her glare harder at me but I played it off as a cough.

“Continue” moving my hands in motion to encourage her to carry on, while trying to stop an amused smile. 

“Anyways, The guy’s name is Phil, he’s a single father caring for two other children, their names are Wilbur and Techno-” 

“that’s a weird fuckin’ name” I spit out cutting her off mid-sentence.

Jane continued ignoring my comment “They are fraternal twins with Wilbur being the oldest, I think...” She said while looking up in a pondering manner. 

“Oh! yes, I almost forgot they were both adopted as well” she gave me an excited smile and put her hand together, which was a total contrast to my annoyed and disinterested face.

“What?! Don’t look at me like that I’m just excited” furrowing her eyebrows and sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Don’t do that, it makes you look more ugly than you usually are” Letting out a loud laugh while watching her face go from disappointed to offended.

“Screw you too ya little shit” Slapping a hand over her own mouth with wide eyes. 

Making me laugh even harder until a sudden pain sent through my body _‘fuck I forgot about the bruises, this is all his fault’_ thankfully she didn’t notice and sputtered out an “I’ve been around you far too much” in a shocked tone while still looking down.

After Jane composed herself with a hand on her temple she said “I'll let you know when they get here, pack your stuff just in case” and with that she was gone, leaving me alone with only silence for company. 

Placing my bare feet on the cold wooden floor I begin picking up my shit that was cluttered on my desk, and inside it, I didn’t have a lot but that doesn’t bother me, what’s the point of having a bunch of shit people could steal. 

Also, it’s not very efficient to have a lot of stuff, since I’m always moving around and never staying in the same place, well, the group home didn’t count. 

I made sure the door was locked before pulling off the shirt I fell asleep in, it fit me loosely which was nice but it was also annoyingly stupid because of the graphic design on the front. 

I grabbed my red and white long sleeve baseball style shirt- _‘I think that’s what they’re called’_ and pulled it over my head making sure everything was covered and stuffed the other shirt in my bookbag. 

Which I stole it fair and square, _‘I think it came from the fourth home? I honestly don’t remember much from there’_. It wasn’t much of a good steal since it was an obnoxious beige color.

I decided against changing my pants since the ones I fell asleep in fit me better than the only pair of jeans I have, _‘I like these pants better anyways’_. 

They are tan cargo pants that I also stole a while ago _‘I’m a great thief’_ I smile to myself while stuffing the rest of my shit into the bag along with carefully placing a tiny box under the shirt. 

That box is very important, it contains all the money I’ve ~~stolen~~ collected over the years of moving around, but also other _special items_ that I can’t have anybody finding, no matter what. 

As I’m sliding on the shoes I filch from the last home it reminds me of how I got away with them. 

_I snatched up the only pair of shoes I see by the door and made a break for Jane’s car. “Get back here you little thief! I will find fuckin’ find you!” I hear a booming voice coming from behind me filling me with laughter and adrenaline._

_“Rot in hell you fuckin’ PRICK!” I scream back at him finally getting to the car, surprising Jane._

_‘FUCKIN’ DRIVE’ I scream while trying not to laugh since I was out of breath and in immense pain._

_‘AH, okay okay I’m driving!’ snapping out of her shock she pressed on the gas, and we were off. I turn around in the seat and let out a breath of fresh air when no one was behind us._

“Tommy enough with the stalling they’re here!” My thoughts were cut short when Jane came bursting into my room eyes filled with haste. Which equally made me start rushing around. 

“Okay fuck I’m coming!” I yelled while grabbing my book bag and followed her out of the room. As we progress closer to the front office my nerves start getting the better of me, and because of habit, I begin scratching my arm. Stopping when we got to the door. 

“Okay, remember everything I told you” she looks back at me, I let out a groan but before she opened the door Jane made eye contact with me.

“Don’t mess this up. Promise me.” My social worker said with a dead-serious tone.

“I’m not usually the one who _messes_ this shit up” I shoot back at her not hiding the bitterness in my tone. 

Sighing she finally opened the door and my eyes landed on the first thing that stuck out. 

“What the fuck? this bitch got pink hair!?”


	2. Craving Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally meets the family :D and NOTHING bad happens.

_“What the fuck? this bitch got pink hair!?”_

“TOMMY!” My social worker yelled at me with wide eyes. 

Trying my best to suppress a flinch, I quickly close my left hand, lightly tapping the knuckles with my right palm. The surprised reaction I got out of the oldest man, made me feel like curling into myself.

“HAHA! Tech-Techo!'' The semi-normal looking guy in the back let out a loud burst of laughter quickly making me slap my hands to the sides of my body.

“He said- He said- HE called you a bitch!” He wheezed out while bending over grabbing his sides. Pink haired bitch just made an unamused face while sighing. 

The older man stood from the chair he was sitting on “ignore them they’re just hyper, well you can tell Wil is” he said while shifting his gaze to the one who was laughing his ass off _‘what the hell, I wasn’t even trying to be funny’_.

His gaze was back to me and his eyes softened “I’m Phil Wilson this is Wilbur-” moving a hand towards the individual who was now trying to calm down “and the Pink haired guy is Techno-” said while pointing at the fellow who now had a hand on his temple “and you must be Tommy.” The man said with a warm smile. 

“Uh yeah, I wouldn’t fuckin be here if I wasn’t” I say glaring at the man but that didn’t seem to phase him, it even made him smile more _‘Fuckin weirdo’_. 

“Tommy please...” My social worker said with wide eyes, both hands on her head. I was about the rebut with my _colorful_ language but then she gave me _that_ look. You know what look, you know what fuckin look.

“Let’s just start” Running a hand through her hair as she sat behind the desk resulting in everyone doing the same.

I always hated this office’s layout; five chairs, one behind the desk, three in front of it, and one to the left of the desk facing the three chairs, and guess which one I have to sit in. 

_‘I hate this, fuck, I hate this, I hate this fuckin chair, it makes me feel exposed like everyone’s eyes are on me. I don’t want people looking at me.’_ Sighing I sat in the damn seat and begin rubbing my hands together ‘At least I was the closest to the door’.

“Okay, I’ll get the easy stuff out of the way. The inspection with your home reached well above the recommended requirements as well as your income, so that's good-” _‘I’ve already heard this conversation multiple times, blah blah blah legal shit this, permanent home that, it's basically embedded in my brain by now. I don't even see the point in this, I'll be back in a week anyway.’_

“Tommy’s a problem child-” _‘what the fuck, this part is even worse, why do they have to ruin the slim chances I have by revealing all the bad shit about me’_.

“He’s had some abusive homes in the past-” I glare at the floor feeling more annoyed with each word. 

“And he’s a runner-” _‘That's it, I refuse to sit quietly while they talk shit about me like I’m not here’_. I bolt up out of my chair nearly knocking it over, making everyone’s eyes dart towards me. 

“Im going to the bathroom.” I rush out of the door before anyone can protest, making sure to slam it on the way out. 

_‘fuck that, I don’t care if those people don’t want me. I know they won’t after she finishes reading my file so what’s the fuckin point in playing nice’_ I round the corner making a beeline for the bathroom. 

“fuck” I shakily whisper out _‘i need to feel something-’_ I reach for my bag but it’s not there. _‘wheres my bag- wheres my fucking bag-’_ Shuffling around still not finding it, finally coming to a realization. 

_‘I left it in the goddamn room.’_ I run my hands through my hair, angry quickly building up.

“FUCK” I yelled looking around the room trying to find anything to ground me, my eyes landing on the wall, I knew what I had to do.

Walking up to the wall, it feels like I’m in a trance, I lean back in a quick motion, throwing my full force into the punch. There was no pain so I did it again and, again and, again.

The wall wasn’t white anymore and a rush of shock flooded through me like a dam had just broken loose. The wall was red, it was red and I was the reason why.

My hands were shaking, pain slowly started seeping back in. I look down at my hand only to see that it was covered in blood _‘My knuckles are split open. fuck, this is gonna be hard to hide.’_

I walk over to the sink shoving my hand under the faucet not thinking about the pain, wincing when the cool water came down, it stings _‘Fuck im so stupid’_. 

After most of the blood was gone I grab a few paper towels trying my best to makeshift a bandage but ultimately failing _‘fuck this, I don’t need a bandage I’ll just stick it in my pocket’_ I flash a smug smile at myself in the mirror “yeah... YEAH! I’m smart as fuck”. 

I was about to leave the bathroom when I remembered the blood on the wall _“nope, nope, not forgetting to wipe that shit down”_ grabbing the other paper towel I was gonna use on my hand and sticking it under the running water, wetting it just enough for it to get damp I run back to the wall and start cleaning it off. 

I take a step back to admire my handy work _‘yeah… No, now it just looks all drippy ‘n shit’_ making a disgusted face running back to grab a dry towel instead. 

This time it looked much better _‘it’s not completely gone-’_ squinting my eyes _‘but gone enough so I can leave’_ I give a non-convening smile and slowly back out of the room. 

Rounding the corner again, easily finding my way back to the office. I stick my bad hand in my front pants pocket and reach for the handle with my good hand, stopping  
after hearing my social worker’s voice, leaning my ear closer to the door trying to make her words clearer.

“I don’t know what happened in his last home, he called me out of know where giving me barely any information but, I do know something must have occurred.” She stopped for a second then began again.

“When he ran to my car he was full of energy but there was fear in his eyes, he won’t tell me what happened, he’s very good at that- keeping everything inside and all, he’s also very good at hiding injuries so check him if you can. I bet he has some right now as we speak, not that he would tell us anyway-”.

I scoff and yank open the door once again making everyone’s eyes dart towards me with shock, only silence filling the room. 

“Are we done yet?” I barked out, glaring at everyone. 

“Uh... yeah, we just finished up” My social work put on her professional smile looking awkwardly around. 

“So what do you think?” She said looking back at the older man with an almost desperate grin.

“We’ll take him.” Phil said without any hesitation, giving a wide smile and surprising the shit out of me. 

“Great! You signed the papers, right?” The social worker said looking hesitant but grateful.

“Yep we’re all good on the paperwork side” Phil nodded, still holding that damn smile.

 _‘Is this man crazy? Why is he still taking me in... Was he not listening to her? Seriously I don’t understand... Maybe he just likes taking in fuck ups to give them hope and crush their spirits by throwing them away-’_ I put my non-injured hand into a fist moving my fingers around feeling all the lines and textures on my palm. ‘Not like it hasn’t happened before-’ 

“Hey mate, you ready?” snapping back my senses I uncurl my hand and grab my bag. 

“Sure thing, big man” I pull on the bag, giving a big smile, making sure to look anywhere but his eyes. _‘I’m still not sure if I’m allowed to make eye contact with him. I looked at this bitch one time in the eyes, when I was still new to adoption, and he beat the shit outta me, that’s some scary shit man’_.

I followed behind Phil and Wilbur meaning that Techno was walking right beside me, which wouldn’t have bothered me but he was on the right side, also known as the side with my injured hand. 

I try not to freak out, keeping up my facade while smiling wider _‘everything’s going fine, calm down, just breath-’_ closing my eyes I take a deep breath in, trying my best not to flinch _‘Fuck... Taking deep breaths still hurt, I gotta watch out for that.’_ When I open my eyes I see Techno making a weird face at me while looking down at something. 

He quickly looks back up at me giving me an almost surprised look, which would have worked better if he didn’t have such a resting bitch face. Suddenly he turned back looking towards the front _‘The fucks his problem’_. 

“SHOTGUN!” I hear Wilbur call out already at the, what I presume to be, car. Techno sighs but does't put up a fight for the front seat. 

“Uh, you can get in on the left side… I usually sit behind the passenger seat” I see him look down awkwardly to the side while rubbing his hands around each other in a nervous manner. 

“Sure thing big man” _‘I don’t wanna piss him off, he seems quiet ‘n shit but kids are mean and he looks like he could pack a punch’_. Walking around the car I open the door placing my bag on the floor and sliding in. _‘It’s a nice fuckin car that’s for sure’_ I think while looking around.

“Everyone ready?” Phil says, turning the key. A string of nods came from around the car. 

As the car moved further and further away from the group home I finally realized how cold it was, I had a long sleeve shirt on but fuck was it cold, I start rubbing my hands together, trying to produce enough friction to keep me warm. 

Suddenly there was a hand on my wrist and a string of curses being thrown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER AGAIN  
> I was supposed to upload this earlier but got caught up with something personal, sorry D:  
> edit: I saw some spelling errors


	3. Attachments only lead to pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy freaks lmao  
> wholesome ensure  
> lowkey trigger warning at the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IM SO FUCKING SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS WAYYY OVERDO  
> it was supposed to come out on the 6th but school, mental health and, family got in the way :(  
> IVE BEEN LISTENING TO MELLOHI FOR 6 FUCKING HOURS ON LOOP PLEASE FUCK HELP ME  
> anywaysssss tell me if there are any spelling errors n shit  
> AND ENJOYYYYYY

I flinch out of the grasp pushing my body further into the corner, trying to make myself smaller. Pulling my hand against my chest while frantically looking around.

 _‘Techno had been the one to grab my wrist.’_ I can see lips moving but I don’t know what they’re saying. 

_‘I can’t breathe, fuck why can’t I breathe, fuck fuck fuck, everything hurts, calm down stop being so dramatic! Just fuckin breath!’_ I close my eyes, trying my best to control my breathing.

 _‘I need something, I need something, I can’t breathe, I need something- Wait… My hands fucked up.’_ Trying to push through the haze, I begin to press my fingers on the knuckles only to hear someone start yelling, sending me further into panic.

“Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry, please don’t. I promise I won’t do it again, I’m sorry!” Covering my head with my arms, I brace myself for a punch. Tears were now streaming down my face, gasping for air, my thoughts are racing a million miles an hour _‘I’m so scared, why am I so scared?’_.

No one was talking anymore, only silence filling the air around me. 

_‘Why am I not getting yelled at?’_ Confusion quickly warping its way around my brain _‘No punches were being thrown, no one was hurting me. Why?’_.

After a while of just sitting there struggling to calm down, I begin to focus on my surroundings. 

The car wasn’t moving anymore, I could tell there were people around me but not close, they were giving me space, space was good, space was familiar. 

I don’t wanna look at their faces, I don’t want to see the pity or the disgust, I’m so tired… But I know eventually, I’ll have to face them so it’s better to just get it over with now, _‘I just wanna go to sleep…’_.

My breathing was almost steady and thankfully I could finally think rationally.

I looked around and see everyone staring at me with a mix of shock and concern. 

Techno was out of the car with his hands held up, as was Wilbur. They exchange a glance and looked right back at me, _‘I feel like a circus animal. I hate this.’_.

“Can I touch you?” Phil was the first one to speak up. I begin shaking my head while trying to get out of the damn car.

“I’m fine, stop looking at me like that.” Glaring daggers at the ground _‘I feel so tired I just wanna go to sleep and never wake up, why does this always happen’_.

“Wilbur, go inside and get the ice pack and make sure to wrap a towel around it first, Techno go get the-” 

Techno cut in, already moving up the steps “First aid kit, on it dad!” Both boys rushed inside leaving me alone with Phil.

“Hey Tommy, I’m gonna need you to focus on me. Do you need help walking inside?” His focus was back to me, worry slipping into his voice. _‘Why is he being so nice to me... I was acting like a puny bitch back there’_.

“No I don’t need your help, I think I can walk by myself, thank you very much.” I say, trying to throw as much mock in as I could, I began feeling slightly proud, but immediately falling after standing up. Resulting in Phil catching me before hitting the ground. 

“Alright mate, let’s get you inside.” He said while holding my arm around his shoulder, in return putting his around my back and under my other arm. 

“If I weren’t so tired I would tell you to fuck off right about now.” Phil let out a chuckle. 

“I bet you would.” I could hear the smile in his tone.

“Oh shit, I said that out loud...” Slurring my words. 

“You did.” I look over to confirm my suspicion, Phil was smiling but lightly. 

“You’re a real fuckin weirdo, you know that.” Instead of the chuckle, this time he let out a big laugh.

“And why is that?” The smile was still in his tone as he asked. 

“Because you’re being so nice to me and I was acting like such a weak bitch.” Instead of a laugh, a confused sound left his mouth.

“What’d ya mean by that?” His voice sounds almost scared, confusion failing to hide it.

“I mean like, in past homes I’ve been in, I would’ve been yelled or fuckin h-” _‘nope, I may be out of it but I know when to close my fucking mouth’_. 

“Yeah, I would’ve been yelled at ‘n shit.” _‘Great save dumbass.’_ Phil didn’t look convinced but thank fuck it didn’t seem like he was gonna mention it. 

“Tommy, I’m not gonna yell at you for having a panic attack-” _‘Yeah, don’t believe that shit for a goddamn second.’_

“and you don’t have to believe me-” _‘What the fuck, can this bitch read minds?’_

“But I know what it feels like and I don’t want anyone feeling that way, especially not you.” Phil was looking at me with sadness in his eyes, forcing mine to fall to the ground. 

“Techno! Wil! Do you have the stuff?” I didn’t even realize I was at a kitchen table until Wilbur opened the freezer, motherfucker coming out of nowhere.

“When the hell did I get here?” Groaning out while rubbing my head. 

“Like five minutes ago, you’ve been sitting here mumbling shit and talking to dad. Did you not notice?” The tall bitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Obviously not or I wouldn't have said that.” Putting my palms against my eyes while groaning again. 

Techno ran in seemingly out of breath. “I found-” He was breathing in deeply then huffing it out “I found it.” Placing it on the table he quickly took a chair, throwing himself into it, awkwardly giving a thumbs up. 

Phil chuckled “Thank you Techno, take a breather.” Opening the kit and taking out a gauze wrap.

“Wil, can you bring a big bowl of water and a soft cloth?” _‘What the hell, I don't see why this is such a big deal’_. Snapping out of my thoughts I feel my hand being pushed into water, I quickly flinch back making the water splash onto the table. 

“What the fuck!” I look around, easily finding the culprit.

“You weren't answering us, so I took action.” _‘That snarky little bitch…’_

“Wil, please...” Phil saying trying to control Wilbur’s inevitable outburst, but he just kept going.

“Well, how else are we gonna help the gremlin child if he doesn't want us touching him?!” _‘That’s it, Wilbur’s officially my least favorite.’_

“What the fuck! I’m not a gremlin!” I was about to stand when my eyes landed on Techno’s, he looks… Desperate? Concerned? That look in his eyes... I don't fully understand why, but it makes me want to stop fighting. 

I gave Phil my hand, Techno’s stupid look made me want to. It wasn't the usual look people give you. It was nice, almost. 

“Tommy, I'm gonna dry your hand off now, okay?” _‘Shit while I wasn’t paying attention he cleaned me up’_ I sigh.

“Go for it, Big Man.” He begins lightly tapping a surprisingly soft towel to my injury. 

I look around in a bored manner my gaze quickly catching on the bowl that my hand was in, there was so much blood. _‘What the hell did I do…’_

“Now I’m gonna wrap this around it-” 

“Wait, shouldn’t you like, fuckin put peroxide or somethin’ on it.” Pulling my hand away from Phil making the man look slightly shocked. I was perplexed, _‘Is this man stupid?’_.

Letting out a breathy chuckle he replied “No, you shouldn’t use that on open wounds, it could damage the tissue.” 

“Oh.” _‘maybe he’s not dumb.’_ Nodding my head trying to pretend like I knew what the hell he was talking about.

With only a soft smile he gently took my hand, this time I didn't flinch away, it felt nice to feel like someone cared _‘Even if it's not true’_. 

Anyways, I never really took the time to fully check these people out, I guess now’s the best time to since it looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while. 

The man in front of me had short blond hair with little grey hairs here and there _‘Probably from stress since he has such an annoyingly dumbass kid named Wilbur, like what kinda name even is that’._ He was wearing a green and white striped shirt with jeans _‘what a fuckin dad style’_. 

The ~~bitch~~ guy standing beside him was tall, really tall, and skinny, it was a healthy kind of skinny, I was almost envious. He had curly brown hair and was wearing a yellow sweater with jeans rolled up at the bottom. The shoes were questionable but it looked nice with the whole outfit. _‘what kinda fuckin weirdo wears two different types of shoes’_ The shoes were vans, one with yellow flowers, the other with blue.

The last fellow had pink hair, it was badass _‘I'm not telling him that though’_. A white blouse was tucked into black pants. His shoes were fuckin intimidating, platformers that stopped before his knees, they weren’t tall, only being about one inch. His outfit was also badass, it made him look like some kind of anime protagonist. 

Suddenly there was no warmth on my hand, looking frantically around to see why- _‘I feel like a goddamn dog’_.

Phil gently grabs my other hand looking like he was about to say ‘aw’ making me wanna glare at him… But I’m glad he grabbed my other hand, _‘maybe I’m just touch-starved and very, very sleepy’_.

“Do you wanna go to sleep? You look very tired.” I was, I was so fucking tired. 

“I don’t care.” _‘These people don’t need to know shit about me’_.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.” Phil said, lightly pulling me up with him, the moment I stood a wave of dizziness washed over me.

 _‘And I'm falling-’_ I hit something hard but it wasn’t the floor. Phil managed to catch me once again. 

Suddenly my weight was shifted and I wasn’t standing anymore. 

“What the hell are you doing?” trying my best not to slur my words but ultimately failing. 

“I’m carrying you upstairs, we don’t need ya falling down them.” 

“Oh...” _‘Why wasn’t I flinching or trying to pull away? I’ve only known this man for half a day. Do I feel safe with him?’_ I chuckle bitterly at the sudden realization _‘Ah… I’m already getting attached…’_

“I know you don’t like people touching you but bear with me a little longer.” _‘it’s not that I don’t like people touching me, I'm just usually not around long enough for me to be comfortable with it’_ , A frustrated sigh leaves my mouth.

Phil was carrying me with one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back. I would’ve been embarrassed if I could keep my eyes open for more than a second. 

Before going up the stairs I look back and see Techno and Wilbur giving each other worrisome glances. 

Curling into Phil’s hold, burying my head further into his chest, earning a surprised look from him. Contemplating whether it was a good or bad thing to do, he smiles softly holding me closer to his chest. _‘Yeah... this was gonna be a pain when they finally kick me out.’ _I imagine, finally letting sleep take me.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene after Tommy fell asleep LMAO:  
> Techno: Damn that kid really knows how to punch.  
> Wilbur: You mean severely hurt himself.  
> Techno: Yeah, but like, Punch *Makes soft punching motions*.  
> Wilbur: Shut the fuck up.
> 
> Let me know if I should put a TW at the beginning and end like,  
> [TW START]  
> blah blah blah n shit  
> [TW END]  
> idk smt like that.  
> My typing may look crazy but it is 5 am and I've been up all day so shush


	4. Uh Room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sry sry lmao

Waking up to see a newly wrapped hand and an ice pack, that had long gone melted, was not what I was expected to see, at least not first thing in the morning. 

_‘Hmm fancy,’_ It indeed was fancy, at least for me. I've never woken up this way before, I mean at least throw in some yelling in there _‘that sounds depressing… It was funnier before my brain processed it.’_. 

The bed I'm lying on is soft as hell... Wait bed? What the fuck, where am I? Recollection suddenly hit me square in the face like a goddamn textbook. 

_‘I can’t breathe, fuck why can’t I breathe, fuck fuck fuck, everything hurts, calm down stop being so dramatic! Just fuckin breath!’_

_“Tommy, I’m not gonna yell at you for having a panic attack-”_

_“I’m carrying you upstairs, we don’t need ya falling down them.”_

_Before going up the stairs I look back and see Techno and Wilbur giving each other worrisome glances._

_Curling into Phil’s hold, burying my head further into his chest, earning a surprised look from him._

_‘Yeah.. this was gonna be a pain when I finally leave.’_

“What the fuck,” My voice only coming out as a whisper _'Why did I do that shit last night?’_ a small groan leaves my mouth, not loud enough for anyone but myself to hear. 

Last night was terrible, I'm so fucking embarrassed. That mother fucker had carried me, not one, but two times. 

And shit they saw me panic, today's gonna be fucking awful. 

At least the room I'm in is nice. The walls are white without any imperfections _'that won't last for long with me in the house' _and the bed... it's quite dull, only having light blue sheets with a dark blue quilt.__

__The bed's in the right-hand corner of the room with a closet in front of it. To the left of the closet is a door, most likely the door to leave. There seems to be a sturdy-looking desk in the left-hand corner horizontal to the bed._ _

__But the thing that interests me the most is the window dead center in between the bed and the desk._ _

_‘huh, I wonder if...’_ I slowly get out of bed making sure no sound follows, after successfully making no noise I wander to the window. 

_‘I wonder if they put any locks on it...’_ My thoughts come out slow and cautious as I make my way to the opening. 

_‘What the hell, there isn’t a-’_ I let out a surprised chuckle "There isn't a lock." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month I've been sick, lonely, and had writers' block :(  
> tell me if u see any mistakes pls


End file.
